


To Protect Or Destroy?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [105]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: No. Error did not save you.
Series: tales of the unexpected [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 74





	To Protect Or Destroy?

Error had heard about the new destroyer. How can he have not, he was far more action than his early days and met with other monsters besides just the voices.

The difference between when Error first started out, was that no one knew about him- because it was not like he was doing his job for attention... unlike Ink who also wanted to be the centre of it all and everyone to know his name.

The only reason monsters became aware of Error was because of what happened with Blueberry.

After which Error carried on with business as usual... until Ink came along. And others too ready for if he came to them. At first, he thought it was Core Frisk's doing, but after tracking the little glitch down, he discovered that it was his own misguided actions.

Error could not go back into silently deleting AUs. So he chose to stand and fight for what he believed in- which was destroying everyone and everything until only the true universe existed.

There were certain rules he gave himself- AUs he liked or benefited him, he planned to delete at the very end of his goal. And not to bring anyone else for long stays in the Anti-Void with him... Blueberry almost became a Blueberr-or. It was not petty- thankfully, it was the only stage one, monsters could return to normal during this period.

He also appointed himself as a protector of those AUs too. Not that anyone knew. He thought it in his SOUL and never spoke it out loud, even to the voices.

The new destroyer went all out in deleting AUs- going for only the core code. Which was something Error never did; he always killed off every monster, then went to the core code and erased the world. Deleting a AU with still living things within was a no-no for Error and one of his rules.

Those who were still alive during this time died and terrible terrible death and Error saw it as small mercy to end the monsters before ending the AU- the humans that lived above ground of that world... he did not care for them, let them suffer. If they had an issue with that, they could come to him and complain when he meets them in the fiery pits of ha'des.

Error knew about the new destroyer, yet since they were doing a good work of deleting AUs at a fast pace, he did not bother with them.

Error steps into AfterTale.

The world was being deleted fast.

When he felt the cry for help from the forth Sans of this world. He thought it was just the first Sans talking with him. It was kind of a common thing.

It was when he heard the cry from help from both the first and fourth Sans that Error began to move.

Error quickly grabs his sockets and with his fingers pulls lots of strings from within- magic was all about intent. And this time his strings were not going to destroy but to save.

With one swift movement of his arms, strings went sailing off his fingertips in all directions; filling the entire underground. First Error needed to save the inhabitants, get them to the safety of his Anti-Void. only then would he deal with this Gaster.

Error glances around, he felt through his strings that there was no one left untouched by him- he tugs at their SOULs- summoning a large amount of power, he opens a giant portal on the ceiling of the cave- suddenly the whole area was pure white. They inhabitants began to raise on their strings, higher and higher until they reached the white.

Error places Geno the first Sans, and Frisk that was trapped in the save screen too; Geno should not be able to melt there.

The eternal white was closed off.

Error had already spent a large amount of his power drawing out so many strings and opening such a large portal, he hoped he had enough to chase the Gaster away.

Using a shortcut, he came to the dark cold area around Snowdon. He could hear the sound of blasters from the foggy and snowy landscape. Shortcutting again, he stood on a cliff overlooking the battle.

It was the Star Sanses. Ink, Dream and Blueberry- along with some other Sanses that must have agreed to help for some reason. Two Classics, a Fell, a Swap Papyrus- which Error was sure was not the Blueberry's that was fighting- an outer and a horror. All fighting again an overly large Gaster that was holding his own against all these Sanses.

And since Error was only going after the codes of those who loved in his AU, none of his strings would have come to this place, however, there was no way that they did not see the endless white that appeared and disappeared above.

Turning he notices that Core Frisk was staring at him. There was no way they could know that this was his AU, so they must have been just confused as to why Error 'kidnapped' all these monsters.

Error joins the battle- he starts by shortcutting in front of the Gaster and blasting him right in the face with his ERROR Blasters- The Gaster screams as he is thrown backwards, smacking into a tall snow-filled tree.  
For a moment, everyone was silent.

Error did not want for the new destroyer to get his bearings and immediately rushed him with a wave of redbones.

Error watches as the Gaster falls to the ground, he lands a few metes around and grabs his sockets- then he pulls and many strings come out. He sent them straight to the new destroyer and captured his SOUL.

Error blinks. He had brought down the Gaster in three attacks, so why was Ink having such a hard time with him. 

'*maybe ink wore him down for me...?' Error thinks as he tucks at the Gaster, he pours his magic around the strings and he had a new puppet.

"*Error...?" Ink gasps out, he was walking slowly to him, using his brush as a crutch. Ink had ink pouring out from a wound on his side, "you saved us?"

"*SaVed Ya?" Error asks with a snarl, "dOn't Be stupid all Ya LiFe. I OnLy CaME TO SeE th-Th-Th-thiS NEw DestrOyeR BLuE Kept RaVinG AbouT. ThIs IS MY job. I cAn'T HaVe SoMeone CoMing In SteaLing my WOrk. WhAT WOUld I DO tHen?"

Ink stares at him blankly and then grins, then laughs loudly.

"*Error. I hope you never changed." Ink comments while holding back more laughter, "So...What will you do with him?"

"*ThE OnLy PlAce A GaSter ShouLD Go. ThRoW thIs TrAsH InTO ThE VoId." Error said firmly, glaring at his puppet when he felt it try and break free.

"*ERROR! WE HAVE A BETTER IDEA FOR HIM!" Blueberry says wobbling over, "PLEASE WILL YOU PLACE HIM IN THIS BOX."

The swap Sans quickly waves Dream over, who came a little slower than the other two- Error could see the other Sanses moving forward, all looking like they were ready to drop.

"*WeLL SinCe Ya asKed So NicEly." Error replies with a smirk, he raises a hand and everyone froze... apart from the Gaster who walked over to them as commanded.

"*DREAM QUICKLY BEFORE HE CHANGES HIS MIND!" Blueberry says to his friend, who he was now helping to walk closer to Error.

Dream gazes at Error, not understanding the meaning- it did not seem like the old destroyer to care about such things. However, he was half glad that Error was insane enough to think like this because no one could stop this Gaster.

Dream takes out a grey box and threw it to the ground, it rose up becoming a large box.

"*...please. Have him go in here." Dream says as politely as he could, he rarely spoke with Error, so he was not used how to address him- Ink did not care and did whatever he felt like towards the ERROR. While Blueberry would treat him as an old friend, cheerfully walking up to him and chatting.

Error had the Gaster walk into the strange box.

"*I going to close the box, can you pull away from your strings fast enough?" Dream asks still trying to keep a respectful tone. He had heard about how Error's moods could change like the wind, so he needed to be careful.

"*OF couRSe." Error answers, raising his hand up. He would have thrown the Gaster in the Core, however, he could feel the strings breaking with even second and really just wanted him out of his universe.

"*On three." Ink calls out from behind him, "One. Two. THREE!"

Error releases the strings and the door slammed shut; he had gotten them out right on time. Now he could hear the sound of an outraged Gaster screaming at him.

"*The real question now." Dream said moving towards Ink, who was trying to heal himself with his paints, "Is how are we going to restore the code. It's too damaged, the monsters here cannot live like this."

"*THEY CAN GO WITH CORE FRISK!" Blueberry announces cheerfully.

"*I am fear that I can not do that which you ask." Core Frisk told them as they suddenly appeared, or was they were always there?

"*Why? Did something happen to them?" Dream asks quickly, worry clear in his sockets.

"It is because ERROR has taken all the monsters of this alternative universe into an unknown location." Core Frisk informs the Star Sanses and the other Sanses, "I can not find them."

Everyone hear turns their skulls to Error, who gives them the biggest and brightness, most cutest of smiles he had managed. And then leaves. He hears Blueberry shouting, but he was already through and into the Anti-Void, giving them a little wave as he closes it behind him.

Error sighs heavily. Then glances upwards. There was a giant spiderweb network above him. Every now and again was a lot of bumps in the web; these were the monsters of his AU.

Glances over he see Geno and After!Sans walking towards him, he had tied up Frisk somewhere up there too.

"*hiya error." Geno greets looking tried but a little happier than normal.

"*hiya error." Sans greet in the same manner.

"*HeLlo. thAt GasTer haS BeEn TaKen BY ThE 'GooD gUys'." Error informs them with a nod, "onCe THEy LeAve I'Ll FIX ThE coDe MySeLF."

"*ya can do that?" Sans questions, but looking very hopeful.

"*YeS. I'Ve SeEn enough AUs To CoRrect It. And ThIs BeINg My Own aU. I KnOW MoRE ThAn OtherS." Error explains, he felt exhausted. And he was sure it was because three of the four pieces of their SOUL was all tired of him to feel like this. That or all the power he used getting the monsters into the Anti-Void and that quick fight he had with Gaster... if it could be that.

"*so all we have to do in wait." Geno says with a sigh.

"*i Can PUt yA BoTH AsLeep LiKe The ResT If YA WanT." Error offers with a small smile.

"*nah. its fine. let's just get some sleep. real sleep. not that deep one above." Geno replies returning his smile, he looks to Sans, "ya could use some too."

"*other me. i always need sleep." Sans said with a yawn, then he looks around, "where though?"

"*FolLoW me." Error answers, leaning his two SOUL brother into his nest. Which was a series of strings making up a bed. Geno was the first to crawl onto it, then next After. Error climbs on. Then Fresh joins them...

"*WhErE The HeLl DiD ya COme FROM?!" Error hisses, while Fresh curls next to him, grinning boldly at the exhausted ERROR, so could nothing to stop the incoming cuddles. 


End file.
